You've Never Needed To
by soozeh
Summary: Daniel caved instantly he never knew why he just could trust Jack but he did. JackDaniel Slash


**Title:** You've Never Needed To  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 765  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **_Daniel caved instantly; he never knew why he just could trust Jack but he did.  
_**Notes: ** There are 7 drabbles, in chronological order. The first drabble is set during the movie. Second – Is set when Jack brings Daniel home after a year on Abydos. Third – Set after Fire and Water. 4 & 5 – Set during Meridian. 6- Takes Place after Fallen. 7 – Takes place between the end of Season 8 and Season 9.

**You've Never Needed To. **

'Am I just the geek to you?' He was always curious to know.

'No.' Jack said plainly.

'Is that it… all you're gonna say?'

'Daniel. You know the score. I'm the Colonel. You follow my lead.'

'I don't need to take orders from you.'

'Yes you do… Unless you want to die here on this god forsaken planet.'

Daniel caved instantly; he never knew why he just could trust Jack but he did.

------------

'Home Sweet Home.' Jack chimed as he opened his front door.

'Thank you.' Daniel mumbled.

'Don't worry about it. I was getting lonely.'

Daniel smiled and took a seat on the nearest couch.

'Beer?'

'Please.'

Jack fetched Daniel a beer before sitting down next to him.

'Do you like me?' Jack asked bluntly.

'What? Of course I do. Why?'

'We're like magnets. I'm the screwed up Air Force Colonel, you're the brilliant linguist-'

'Opposites attract.'

Both men sat in silence, neither trying to force the subject any further.

------------

'I can't believe you went through my stuff… after my wake!' Daniel said as he and Jack walked back into his apartment.

'We thought you were dead.'

'What did you touch?'

'Nothing. Teal'c looked at that snake game thingy. I looked at your fish and Carter... oh.'

'What…'

'She read your journal.'

'Oh great.'

'Out loud.'

'Thank you Jack, that makes me feel tons better.'

Daniel switched on the kettle and found two mugs in a cupboard.

'I'm glad you came back.' Daniel offered.

'Me too, plus I can't afford to lose you. I've spent too much time training you.'

Daniel smiled.

------------

'Daniel I know that you probably can't hear me.' Jack whispered to the still body in front of him. The radiation poisoning was killing him.

_I can hear you Jack. _

'I just wanted you to know that- that… you've had it all along.'

_Had what? _

Jack looked at Daniel. The bandages were intimidating as were the beeping monitors. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. Hopefully Jacob would heal him.

'I've liked you since I first met you. Don't you ever forget that Daniel. You didn't- you don't need to try and win my affection. You've had it all along.'

_I know Jack. _

Daniel looked back and forth between Jack and Oma Desala. He knew he had to go.

------------

He touched Jack on the shoulder and they both instantly appeared in the gate room.

'Daniel.'

'Yeah.'

'Tell Jacob to stop.'

'Why?'

'I'm ready to move on.

'You just giving up?'

'No. No, I'm not giving up, believe me.'

The both turned to look at Oma.

'You remember Oma.'

'Sure.'

'I think I can do more this way. It's what I want. I have to go now. Everything's gonna be fine. Please Jack. Tell Jacob to stop.'

'Jacob. Stop… Just let him go.'

Jacob stopped and Daniel exhaled heavily. His body started to glow and he began to ascend towards the ceiling.

'I'm gonna miss you guys.'

'Yeah you too.'

'Thank you, for everything.'

'So what? See you around?'

'I don't know.' Daniel said as he turned and walked up the ramp.

'Hey… where are you going?'

'I don't know.' Daniel continued towards the light, but suddenly turned.

'Oh and Jack… I heard every word.'

------------

'It's good to have you back… properly. With the memory and everything.'

'Yeah.' Daniel replied.

'Just so you know… this time round so to speak. I'm your friend Daniel. I always have been and always will be. You don't need to play for my affection.'

'I remember… and Jack.'

Jack looked up at him.

'You too.'

Both men smiled and leant back on the sofa. Shoulders and knees touching.

------------

'Don't forget me.' Daniel joked.

'How could I.' Jack said and he moved across his now empty office and over to Daniel. He enveloped the younger man in a hug.

'Yeah… you too.' Daniel replied.

'I've got a 4pm flight. I'll phone you when I get into D.C.'

'I'll come visit you when I have downtime. Should be in two weeks or so.'

Jack picked up the last remaining box and walked out of his office.

'You wanna walk me to the elevator?'

'Sure.'

Daniel closed the office door and followed Jack down the corridor of the SGC and to the elevator. The doors opened and they simultaneously stepped into the lift.

Both Jack and Daniel had trouble getting to know each other when they'd first met but their trust, even from the beginning was very apparent. For eight years they trusted each other with their lives. And they still do.

**-FINIS-**


End file.
